I'm A Demigod!
by agirl292
Summary: Kayla, Callie, and many more find out that they are related to the Greek gods. They must go to a safe place to avoid monsters and train. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! If you think there is anything I could do better in, feel free to write a review, but no flaming please! Again, thank you so much!
1. Chapter 1

**Kayla Bernard  
**

 **Hey! Thanks for reading this! I feel like this chapter was super bad. Don't worry. In my opinion, the next chapters are better than this one!**

Oh. My. Gods. OhMyGodsOhMyGodsOhMyGods! Believe it or not, I think I'm a demigod! Yesterday, around seven or something, I stumbled upon a book: "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." Now, I am totally in love with the series. Sadly, I have ADHD, so I'm not very good at reading. But on the bright side, ADHD is a sign of being a demigod!

Okay, so here are a few reasons why I think I'm a demigod. A) I have ADHD, B) I live with my dad and I have never met my mom, and C) My friends say that I'm gorgeous enough to be a child of Aphrodite, smart enough to be a child of Athena, and athletic enough to be a daughter of Artemis. (Not to mention my green thumb and competitive personality.)

Anyway, one day during science class, I was finishing up the fifth book of the Percy Jackson series when I heard a super loud roar. Then, a Minotaur head came bursting in through the window. OMG! I was so excited, and I totally knew how to kill this thing! So I charged toward the bull screaming "FOR THE GODS!", snapped off one of it's horns, and stabbed it a few times. I sent it all the way down to Tartarus, screaming and crying like a baby! Yeah!

"Nice job!" marveled a voice behind me. "So you're the demigod Chiron told me to go get."

I turned around and found myself face-to-face with THE PERCY JACKSON!

"You mean..." I almost fainted. "I'm a demigod?"

"Yeah, and a pretty powerful one," Percy noted.

"Oh My GODS! I really am a demigod! YES!"

"Wait. How did you... Oh. Stupid books."

"Stupid? No. They are amazing! How are you doing with Annabeth?"

Percy blushed. "Pretty good. Do you think you think you can keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

"Well... I think I'm going to propose to her next week. It's going to be her 20th birthday."

My mouth dropped open. "Really? Where? New Rome? I mean I haven't read up to that part yet, but my friends are huge spoilers."

"Yeah. We live there now, you know, for college. Even though I still visit Camp Half-Blood about once a week. Anyway, I'm gonna bring you to Camp Jupiter because it's closer. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. This is already a dream come true. I just hope I don't die."

"Cool. Come on, follow me."

And so I followed _Percy Jackson_ to his car, which still had Blackjack's hoof-prints on the hood. In one hoof-print, I saw a tiny heart with the letters P+A in it. Awww... I was a HUGE Percabeth fan. It was a pretty short drive to Camp Jupiter, only 20 minutes, and I've got to say Camp Jupiter is amazing!

When we got there, I walked across a bridge, met some people, blah blah blah. It was so much fun, but it would take forever to explain. And I got chosen for the fifth cohort! It's the best cohort. Both Jason and Percy were in it. Oh, and get this, my mom turned out to be... Hera (Oops, sorry! Juno!)! Disguised as Aphrodite (Venus!)! That earned me some major street cred, though some people still don't believe it. I can barely believe it myself!

I love Camp Jupiter. Other than the seven and Reyna, I'm the most popular one here! All the girls watch me enviously while all the guys drool over me! But I can't seem to find any true friends and loves, like in the seven. All my friends just crowd around me, asking questions like, "Where did you get your make-up done?", or "How hot was your dad? I mean, he must have been something to attract a maiden goddess like Hera.", or even "How did you...?"(Not going to mention all of it.). But there is one super nice girl, who is super pretty, and she is actually a _real_ daughter of Venus. She's my BFFICJ! (Best friend forever in Camp Jupiter!)

All in all, this place is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even if I almost lost my head during sword practice!

 **Again, thanks so much for reading! Sorry if this was too short. Chapter 2 just came out, and it's longer! I appreciate constructive criticism, but please, no flaming! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carson Taurus**

I hate Halloween. Everyone is always so happy! Except me. As I said, I HATE Halloween. Some people ask me why. Some people look at me like I'm crazy. The only people who understand are my friends at the orphanage.

Yeah, I'm an orphan. I don't know what happened to my dad, but when I was 3, my mom died in an earthquake. I miraculously survived. Now I'm stuck here. Yay. Every Halloween night, guess what my bros and I get to do? We get to go from neighborhood to neighborhood making money for the orphanage by picking up candy wrappers that spoiled rich kids leave behind. As I said, I really, _really,_ HATE Halloween!

But one Halloween morning, this all changed. I was getting our trash bags ready, when I heard a loud crashing sound. I looked out the window and saw... a Hydra?! Assuming it was just my imagination, I rubbed my eyes, pinched my arm, and looked out the window once more. It was still there! I quickly ran out the emergency exit to see what was going on, but nobody else seemed to notice that there was a giant, fire-breathing monster in the middle of the road. At least, that's what I thought. When I turned around, I saw a blonde girl (about 20 years old) running toward the monster with a trash-bag and an engagement ring on her finger. She saw me staring at her and screamed, "Close your eyes!"

"What do you...?" I started.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, sheesh!" I said, covering my eyes, then staying in that position for about a minute.

"Okay, now you can open them."

"Cool, thanks," I replied, uncovering my eyes.

My mouth dropped open. In front of me was a huge Hydra statue. I gawked at it, and then at the girl.

"How... Wow," I was speechless.

"Yeah," the girl smirked. "Medusa's head did that. Anyway, I'm Annabeth, and you must be the new demigod."

"Wait, what?"

"Half-mortal and half-god."

"You mean... My dad was a god?"

"Well, if he's the one you have never met, then yeah."

"Yeah. I mean, yes he is the one I've never met."

"Cool. Anyway, I know a place that you could be safe in. No monster could ever get you there."

"And if I don't go?"

"You won't survive long enough to become an adult."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll come."

Annabeth looked surprised, like she wasn't used to people trusting her so easily. "Really? I mean, great! Follow me."

"What about my friends?"

"Don't worry, Hazel will take care of it. She's a mist master."

"Mist?"

"You'll understand later."

And so I followed her to a blue car with hoof-prints on the hood and an extremely good-looking dark haired guy behind the wheel. When he saw Annabeth, his face lit up.

"You're alive, Wise Girl!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know, Seaweed Brain. Glad someone clarified that for me." Annabeth replied coolly.

"Ha!" Then he looked at me as if just noticing that I was there. "Who's this kid?"

"Um... I'm Carson. Taurus." I said slowly. I felt like I was being judged.

But luckily, this guy wasn't that judgmental. He just shrugged and said, "Cool. I'm Percy. Annabeth's fiance. Hop in."

And so we drove, and drove, and drove. Yay. After 2 whole hours, we stopped in front of the woods.

"Follow me," Annabeth said, as she headed into the woods. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood."

I followed, not saying anything. After a while, we got to a gorgeous campsite, with a huge sign that said, "Camp Half-Blood." A super pretty girl named Piper, with choppy brown hair, maybe Native American, wearing matching rings with Annabeth, greeted me and brought me to a big, but cozy, cabin, where I met _the_ Chiron. You know, from the Greek stories. He explained everything to me. Turned out, I have an immortal god as a dad.

After that, I went to the Hermes cabin, where I was gonna stay 'till my dad claimed me, which didn't actually take that long. The next day, around the campfire, I was claimed by _ZEUS! The Zeus!_ Everyone gawked at me in surprise before Jason, Piper's fiance, another son of Zeus, and one of the seven who had saved the world not too long ago, told everyone to give me some space.

He gave me a short tour of the camp, and showed me our cabin. Then, we celebrated Halloween. At first I tried to get out of it, because, you know, I hated Halloween, but he made me go out and get some candy. Then, I helped him prank some people, but unfortunately, we got pranked (badly) by the Stoll brothers, and Travis's girlfriend, Katie Gardner. Let's just say, there was a lot of fire, fake puke, and _real_ spiders.

Anyway, now I don't hate Halloween as much. I can kind of see why everyone loves it now. And even if I will never totally _LOVE_ Halloween, I definitely love Camp Half-Blood.

 **Again, thank you so much for reading this! The next chapter is now out! I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flaming please. If you like this, please follow/fav or write a review, and if you don't, please let me know what I could do to make this a better story. Again, thank you so much!**


	3. Special Surprise!

**Percy + Annabeth Special Surprise!**

 **This is an extra chapter, not Chapter 3. Chapter 3 is now out!**

Percy: I've got to tell you something, Annabeth dear.

It's something important, that you need to hear.

Annabeth: Okay, but let's go to the canoe lake.

In this sun, we're gonna bake.

Percy: Sure, I'll do anything for you.

I love you, I do, it's really true.

You don't know how much you mean to me.

I hope you know that, I hope you see.

Annabeth: Yes, I know. Yes, I see.

Really, the same goes for me.

Percy: I'd go to Tartarus again for you.

For you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

I'd die for you.

I'd lie for you.

Our love really is pure and true.

Annabeth: And I'd never let you die for me.

I'd never let you lie for me.

If anything happens to you I'd go...

To Hades to collect my soul.

Percy: I want to be with you forever.

I want for us to be together.

Annabeth: That's sweet Percy, and I want to too.

I want to spend my life with you.

Percy: Okay, Wise Girl, I'll say it now.

But I'm just not really sure how.

Annabeth: Just open your mouth and say to me...

Percy: Annabeth will you marry me?

Just, please say yes and I will be...

The happiest guy you'll ever see.

Annabeth: YES! What took you so long,

Percy?

 **I love Percabeth! They are my favorite ship (and Caleo)! Again, thank you so much for reading this, constructive criticism, but no flaming, you know the drill. Anyway, please feel free to answer the question below. Thanks! (Oh, and Chapter 3 is out!)  
**

 **What's your favorite ship (couple)?**


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Callie Jackson: Part 1**

 **Part 2 is out now! Hope you enjoy!**

Yay! Winter! Snow! No swimming! Great! Frozen water! No school! Sadly, I loved swimming and school. I loved learning, even though I had dyslexia and ADHD. My mom, Annabeth, had always told me that school and education were very important, and my dad, Percy, had helped me become the best swimmer in my school's swim team, and maybe even the state!

Anyway, one winter morning, at a ski resort in Colorado, my mom and I were getting ready to ski, when suddenly, a question popped into my mind. A question that had popped into my mind very often those days.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, hon?" she replied.

"Why can't I have a phone?"

"Honey, this again? I told you, it's dangerous, and you can use someone else's if you're stuck in an emergency."

"Ugh! I know, you've told me over and over again, but I'm 13 now! I'm, like, the only teen that doesn't have a phone!"

"Oh, is that it? Well, you're also the only one who has a heavily-guarded mansion."

"Gee, thanks mom!" I said sarcastically. "And I love the fact that my friends can't pass through the gate of our mansion and have a sleepover or even study with me!"

"Callie, honey," Mom sighed. "The truth is..."

"What? What secret have you been keeping from me?"

"Umm... You know Greek mythology?"

"Of course, it's my favorite subject. I love learning about the gods and monsters."

"Well... Guess what? They're real! And your grandparents are gods!"

"Wait... What!? No way!"

"Yes way. My mom is Athena and daddy's dad is Poseidon."

"Ok, now you're just messing with me."

"No, Cal. I'm not. And since you're growing older now, we need to move. To a place called New Rome. That is, if you don't want to get killed by monsters."

"Wha-"

I looked into my mom's eyes, and I knew that she was dead serious. My parents were demigods. My grandparents were gods. And my life was in danger. I needed to move, ASAP.

"Okay, mom. Let's move." I said, trying to sound confident.

Mom breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you, Cal. I love you. Don't worry about your past life and the monsters. Your new life will be great and-" all of a sudden, she was cut off by a loud scream.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Again, thanks. Please, no flaming, but constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Part 2 is out now!**

 **An: Who is your favorite demigod?**


	5. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Callie Jackson: Part 2**

"Mom, who was that? What's happening?" I asked, worried.

"I think..." she said with a pained expression, "That might have been your dad. I'm sure he's fine. I bet it's a monster. He's good with monsters."

"Let's go make sure he's okay!"

"No, Cal. You stay here. It's dangerous."

"As dangerous as having a phone?" I joked.

Mom laughed, "Almost."

She turned around and headed for the resort's main building. I knew that I wasn't supposed to, but I couldn't help myself. I quickly hurried after her, but not too closely. I was afraid that she might catch me.

It was a long walk/run, but we finally got to our hotel room. In the room, I saw a strange looking man, holding a spear. And my dad.

"Percy!" Mom screamed. "What's going on?"

The strange man turned to my mom.

"What's going on is that Percy here killed me not too long ago," he told my mom bitterly, "And I'm going to get my revenge."

"No, I didn't!" my dad insisted, "I would remember if I killed you!"

"Sure. And I'm totally not going to kill you."

"What do you guys mean?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know yet? Percy here fought with the gods against the titans a while ago. Along with the titans, he decided to kill me, the innocent bystander. I was just a demigod, lured into the giants' trap with promises of fame and power. Oh well. I'm not too innocent now!" the man exclaimed, "Now you get to feel the pain that I endured when you killed me! I will get my revenge!"

He threw my dad onto the wall, used this type of magic to keep him stuck there, and threw the spear.

"No!" I screamed, as I turned away. I couldn't watch. I loved my dad. I could have jumped in front of him, but I was pretty slow, and too far away.

A moment of silence passed, and I turned back around. I saw the man, with a sword sticking out of his chest, and my mom, right next to him, with his spear in her heart.

"Annabeth!" my dad cried. He had somehow become unstuck. He ran to mommy (Yes, I still sometimes call her mommy. So sue me!), wearing a broken expression on his face. "Why? Please! Stay with us! I love you!"

"Mommy!" I sobbed. "Don't go! I love you so much! Don't... Just, please!"

"Sorry, honey. I love you both. I'll meet you guys in the Underworld. Just, please don't make our reunion too soon." Mommy said, as she breathed her last breath, staring into space. "Bye. Love you."

The next few days were horrible. We still stayed at the hotel, and we even went skiing! Both my dad and I didn't want to, but mommy would have wanted for us to continue having fun. Or at least try.

On the last day of our trip, daddy told me to pack up all my belongings, and get ready for a long road trip. So I did. I wanted daddy to be happy. He was my only family that I knew and was alive now. I loved him so much.

The next day, we got into his car, and drove away. I fell asleep instantly. Bad decision.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Hey! Thanks again for reading this! No flaming and blah-blah-blah (you know the drill). I hope you liked this story!**

 **Part 3 is coming soon!**

 **AN: What would you do if you found out that you were a demigod?**


End file.
